


power trip

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi gets what he wants.





	power trip

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Murakami blinks and tilts his head. “What did you say?”

A sinister grin is his only response before he’s dragged through the nearest doorway and shoved up against the wall, a warm body pressed against his. “I said, ‘I want you, Hina-chan’.”

“You want me… to do what?” Murakami asks innocently, although he has a pretty good idea judging by the hand that’s grabbing his ass.

“I want you to shut up and listen to your senpai,” Tegoshi says brightly, with a hint of warning as his grip gets tighter and his smile gets more disturbing.

“Senpai?” Murakami repeats, almost laughing. “I’m older than-”

He’s interrupted as Tegoshi crashes their mouths together, immediately pushing his way inside and making Murakami forget what he was going to say. Tegoshi tastes like forgotten youth, a little curious and very eager. Murakami can’t help but give into it, because honestly he could kick the kid’s ass if he wanted to. He doesn’t think he wants to.

“I debuted first,” Tegoshi whispers against Murakami’s lips. “Therefore, I am your senpai.”

“Yes, senpai,” Murakami says, a little mockingly but even more turned on. It doesn’t help that Tegoshi rewards him by rolling his hips and holding him steady so that he gets the full effect.

“Are you going to be a good kouhai and give me what I want?”

Tegoshi’s voice is kind of slutty and Murakami shivers a little as he nods automatically. Then Tegoshi’s tongue is in his mouth and his pants are being undone and he starts to reconsider a little, not getting very far in the thinking process before Tegoshi’s hand wraps around his cock and strokes him purposefully. “Tego-”

Tegoshi responds with a hard thrust, with enough force to make Murakami bounce off of the wall had Tegoshi not been digging his nails into Murakami’s hip. The sharp pain makes him moan, not cringe, and Tegoshi smirks proudly. “Louder.”

“Earn it,” Murakami hisses back, a little breathy as Tegoshi’s touch gets rougher. “Senpai.”

The wall is even colder against his face, but Murakami isn’t paying attention to that in favor of Tegoshi’s hands all over him, under his shirt and in his pants, and before he knows it his pants have fallen to the floor and his legs are spread.

Tegoshi’s mouth is on his neck and his hand is back on his cock, neither managing to distract Murakami enough to notice the slick finger sliding up the back of his thigh. His traitorous legs spread even more, his back arching and leaning down enough to accommodate. He bites his lip as Tegoshi pushed inside, not exactly a familiar feeling but not a brand new one either, and little groans start to escape from his lungs as Tegoshi follows with another, then another, stretching him wide and purposely teasing him by passing over the spot that would make him lose his composure completely.

“Hina-chan,” Tegoshi whispers into Murakami’s ear, following the words with his tongue. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Murakami doesn’t know what to say to that, but it doesn’t matter anyway because Tegoshi doesn’t wait for an answer, just withdraws his fingers and in the same second starts to enter. Murakami can hear him whimper a little and feels oddly superior in such an inferior position, reaching a hand back to rest gently on Tegoshi’s bare hip for some type of support.

That seems to be all Tegoshi needs to break down, wrapping both of his arms around Murakami’s torso and kissing his back as he moves slowly, almost lovingly, soft moans emitting with every breath. It’s different than what Murakami’s had before and he likes it, continuing to rub his thumb in circles along Tegoshi’s hipbone as he pushes back against him, angling his body enough to put Tegoshi right where he wants him.

Tegoshi’s voice gets higher, mumbling nonsense in a way that’s almost melodic, and one of his hands detaches itself from Murakami’s abs and lowers to encircle his erection once again.

Murakami groans shamelessly, all of the force of holding back finally catching up with him. “Oh god…”

“That’s right,” Tegoshi manages to say, a little strained, and Murakami almost rolls his eyes. “I knew you would be good.”

Murakami responds in the form of orgasm, letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise as Tegoshi multiplies the speed of his actions and grunts so deeply that it vibrates Murakami’s spine as he follows.

It’s a little awkward cleaning up and getting dressed, but being who he is, Murakami ends up choking in a fit of laughter as he’s tugging his pants up. “What the fuck brought that on?” he asks lightly, jogging a little to loosen the tension in his thighs.

Tegoshi shrugs just as casually. “No reason. It just seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Murakami accepts that. “Same time next week?”  



End file.
